


Promise to Never Get Sad

by anacondgenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Creature!Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Naiad!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacondgenius/pseuds/anacondgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a naiad in his fountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise to Never Get Sad

It had only been a couple of weeks since he had moved into this run down house, and out of all things, there was a naiad sitting on the ledge of his fountain. 

“I though naiads were female,” Derek heard himself say hoarsely. 

The man in front of him laughed, a pale hand held up to his mouth. It was strange. Not like a laugh, but it was stronger than a chuckle. Derek couldn’t help but find that strangely endearing. The naiad’s laughing slowed into a coy smile, fingers brushing lightly on his lips. 

“Stories have to stem from somewhere. It’s just that some men tend to change things they don’t like in their tales into something they think is better,” the man said. He slid delicately from the edge of the fountain, submerging his body into the murky water gracefully. But it wasn’t as if he was being submerged in the water. More as if he was just passing through it, like a ghost, since there was no disturbance to the surface at all. The man crossed his arms on the edge of the crumbling stone, balancing his chin on the top of his wrist. 

“By the way, I’m not really a naiad.” 

Derek tilted his head, raising his eyebrow. The naiad shrugged.

“I suppose a better explanation would be that I’m a type of naiad. I’m a crinaeae, since I own this lovely fountain here,” he smirked, waving vaguely to the crumbling mess behind him with his right hand. Derek couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth curl up a bit. The fountain was a mess. Falling apart with cracks everywhere. There was moss, weeds and various water plants sprouting from the water. The man frowned at Derek. 

“I know what you’re thinking. I know it isn’t much. But I would prefer this over an ocean or a river any day,” the crinaeae exclaimed, a look of contempt on his face. “Could you imagine the hassle to take care of such things? Terrible.”

“You aren’t doing such a great job with this fountain either,” Derek remarked, taking a step closer. He saw that the crinaeae has noticed, but it didn’t seem like he minded. 

“Hm. Well, you mustn’t be doing so good either, considering that you’ve come here out of all places.” The naiad pointed to the run down building behind Derek. He tilted his head to the side, seemingly studying Derek. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I own this place now,” Derek declared, albeit a bit weakly. During the past few weeks, it felt as if this plot of land hadn’t belonged to him at all ever since he came here. Derek frowned at the scoff the naiad had given him. 

“Men, thinking they own everything,” the naiad mused, mostly towards himself than to Derek. A look of realization grew on his face, his eyes widening and mouth turned into a slight frown. “You own this place now?” The naiad had asked, his brow crinkling in confusion, and Derek nodded.

“What happened to the man that lived here before? The one with the sharp face but gentle hands?” The man shifted slightly. Derek watched as he unfolded his arms and ran his hands along the cracks of the stone ledge, slowly, gently. Waiting in anticipation.

“My uncle Peter?” Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“H-he passed away. He was the one that left this place to me.”

“Oh.” The man had a look on his face as if he knew that this would have happened sooner or later. He looked down, his eyelashes a dark contrast to his pale skin.

“He was very kind. He was the one that helped take care of my fountain, or tried to anyway, as well as the flowers over there.” He pointed to several dead flowers lying in piles at the far end of the garden. “He was very good with them. I had always wondered if he was half god sometimes, the way flowers would listen to him.” The man looked up at Derek from hooded eyes.

“He also talked to me.”

“So he knew about you?” 

The naiad shook his head. “He didn’t talk to me directly. But I think he knew that I was always here.” He traced circles into the stone edge of the fountain, seemingly concentrated on making concise lines. The naiad spoke up, but quietly. 

“He would talk about his wife, and his kids. But I never saw them.”

They stayed together, in silence. There was a quiet understanding coming between them, without any words being spoken. 

Perhaps this is why his uncle left the house to him in his will. 

Derek sucked in a breath, and walked towards the edge of the fountain. 

The man didn’t disappear, but rather moved closer towards Derek.

“I’ll take care of you too, if you want,” Derek said quietly. There was a faint blush that had appeared on the naiad’s cheeks, along with a sad smile. 

“That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Bat for Lashes/Siren Song.
> 
> Also, Peter can be nice once in a while.


End file.
